


1 AM

by lasihiutale



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 23:55:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18215369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasihiutale/pseuds/lasihiutale
Summary: After a fun day in the snow, you and Raven have a lazy late evening at your vacation cabin. Modern AU!





	1 AM

It was a crisp winter evening. Snowflakes soared to the ground, to join other snowflakes, which had already turned into a snowdrift. There were footprints in the snow and if you listened closely, you could still hear two lovers laughing and having fun in the snow.

The cabin on top of the hill was very dimly lit. If you watched it farther away, you could think there was no one there - or that residents of that cabin were asleep.

The case wasn’t it, of course.

You gently brushed your fingers through Raven’s hair, as your girlfriend laid on your lap on the sofa. The orange fire was the only light source in the cabin, and the wood was crackling in the fireplace. It was quiet, and Raven seemed to be asleep. You placed a blanket on her a bit better before slowly starting to braid her hair. You loved to see her with curls.

You got to make three small braids before Raven shifted.

“Y/N…? What’s… what’s the time?” she mumbled before she met your e/c eyes with her sleepy brown ones. You glanced at the clock beside the fireplace.

“Not too much.” you smirked and Raven groaned. “Fine, it’s just 1 am. Not too much, like I told you.”

“Aren’t you sleepy?” she asked and you snorted before shaking your head.

“How could I be sleepy when I have the most gorgeous girl laying on my lap?”

Raven rarely blushed and even now you couldn’t see it because of the orange lightning, but you knew it from her expression, which lasted only for a second.

“Oh?” she asked and smirked at you. “Is that so?”

“You know it is.”

It was quiet for a moment and you both just stared at the fire for a moment.

“Hey, by the way, Clarke put a text to me earlier this evening. She asked us to come skiing tomorrow at that new ski slope at the Alpen District, others are going too - well everyone but Jasper, he has a date at Lovely Icerly - you know, that hearty and pink ice-cream café - tomorrow.”

“It is Maya, isn’t it? Finally.” Raven gave out a little huff and you laughed a bit too.

“But anyway, I answered that I’ll text her back later because you’re exhausted and asleep, so-”

“You know I like everything with adrenaline running in my blood. So yes, we should definitely go skiing tomorrow. If you’re up to it, of course. I haven’t seen you been afraid of anything yet but maybe this is where your pants start to shake.”

You huffed, folding your arms.

“I’m not scared of anything, it’s just a bit slippery and icy but what’s the worst that could happen? I won’t fall down and if I do, I won’t be hurt.”

Truth to be told - you were a little bit nervous about a thought that you would go skiing. People had hurt themselves pretty bad sometimes at the slopes. Though they were rather rare accidents, but you still were nervous about it.

Raven seemed to notice the nervousness from your eyes and gently touched your chin.

“It’s okay to be scared, I’m not gonna run away even if you were afraid of my screwdriver.”

“Hey, I’m not afraid of-”

“I know, that orange one is pretty scary for me too. Plus, it just screws with me when I try to screw the screws.”

It was a quiet moment again before you both burst into laughter.

“Maybe it’s time to go to sleep.” You said to Raven and she nodded, yawning.

When you slipped under the covers and watched Raven do the same, you smiled at her just before you closed your eyes.

Oh, how much you treasured your girlfriend and how much you hoped that you could go to sleep and wake up next to her every day for the rest of your life.


End file.
